More Than Friends?
by Braids21
Summary: [Slash SkittsSnitch, modernday] Skitts, you're my best friend. I'm not talking about that kind of like. Neither am I ReadReview please!


MORE THAN FRIENDS? 

Disclaimer: SLASH Skitts/Snitch If you don't like it, don't read it!.. and also I don't own Newsies, blah blah blah, you know the drill...

A/N - New one-shot slash! Yippee! And a Skittery/Snitch no doubt... Okies... read on! (It's in Skittery's POV, just so you know)

Snitch is my best friend. We had been roommates then for a year and a half, so naturally we were close. We have so much in common. We both love Emo music, both love Mel Brooks movies, both love pasta, and both of us are gay.

The only thing we really didn't have in common was that I liked him, but then, he was currently very attached to Itey. They had been going out since their senior year. That's basically two years. Itey goes here, he just isn't Snitch's roommate. I had never told Snitch anything about my feelings because he had been so happy with Itey. Plus, I didn't want to jeopardize our friendship.

What do I like about Snitch? Other than his gorgeous blue eyes and his smile, I love his personality. He seriously is one of the funniest guys I know. Not only does he do impersonations great, but he can also quote the entire movie of Spaceballs. It's hilarious! He's done it for us, oh only a few hundred times. He just has that personality that makes people instantly attracted to him.

Aside from being 'Mr. Funny Guy' he also has a sensitive and serious side. He always listens and tries to give advice on all the problems we have. He's also super smart; he has a 4.0 GPA. He's tutored me many a times. I had always thought, Itey is a lucky guy.

Okay, now that I've bored you, I'll get on with my story.

It was an ordinary Tuesday afternoon when it all began. I was in the dorm, alone, playing Spider Solitaire on my computer when I heard the door open and shut. Automatically, I called out, "Hey Snitch!" But I didn't turn around because I was glued to the screen. It wasn't until I heard a muffled sob coming from the direction of the door did I turn around.

There was Snitch, in a crumpled heap on the floor, head in his hands, shaking and sobbing. For a second I was shocked, as I had never seen Snitch cry. But then I sprang into action. I jumped up and ran over to the door.

"Snitch, what's wrong?"

He picked his head up, which was red and wet from crying.

"It's over... We're over." He answered in between sobs.

"What? Who's over?"

"Itey. He... he dumped me!"

"Why? Snitch, what happened?"

He sobbed louder when I asked that.

"He said.. he said we had nothing in common anymore. And.. And he.. found someone new."

"Who?"

His face hardened as he answered, "Pie."

"Pie? His roommate?"

"I've always hated him. And Itey knew that! And who knows how long they've been hiding this... I thought he truly cared for me... We've been together for over two years! Doesn't that mean ANYTHING to him?"

"It should."

"I just can't believe he would do this! I loved him and I thought he loved me too! I just.. I just can't take this!"

Then he collapsed into my lap and started bawling.

"Shhh.. Calm down Snitch. It's okay. Itey's an ass. I'm here. You'll be okay..." I said softly to him, stroking his hair.

After crying his eyes out for a few more minutes, he suddenly stopped and picked his head off my chest and looked up at me, those blue eyes glistening with tears.

"Skitts?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. I know I probably seem pathetic to you right now. Here I am, a twenty year old male, crying like a thirteen year old girl."

"You don't seem pathetic at all. You're allowed to cry, he broke your heart."

Snitch let a small sigh, and said "More like ripped out my heart and ran over it with his car, crushing it into a million pieces." I smiled a little, then said "Don't worry, Snitch. You'll be fine. And even if ya need to cry, my shoulder's always open for you to cry on."

He started to smile.

"Skittery, you really are a great friend. Thanks."

...Why can't I ever be more than a friend to him?...

He got up and continued, "I'm gonna go wash my face. I'll be back in a few."

"Sure." I said, then added, "and may the Schwartz be with you!" 1

Snitch just looked at me, and started to crack up.

"Oh god.. Thanks. I really needed that!" With that, he opened the door and went down the hall to the bathrooms.

As soon as he left, my mind started reeling. He was finally single! ... But he was also completely heart-broken. Should I tell him or not? Give him a week and then tell him? My thoughts were cut short as Snitch walked back in.

"Hey, ya hungry?"

"Sorta."

"Care to join me at GQ?"

"Sure."

I grabbed my coat and we headed out to the campus 'fast food' place, General's Quarters, nicknamed GQ by everyone on campus.

When we got there, we met up with Blink and Mush, and Race and Spot, the two other couples in our group. Immediately, we started talking and joking with them. Snitch was actually smiling and laughing. Of course he didn't say anything about Itey, but who would when they were all happy like he was?

Just as we were about to leave, Snitch grabbed my arm and whispered, "Kill me now. Just kill me now."

I turned and looked where he was looking, and what I saw confirmed my suspicions. Itey and Pie, hands all over each other but thankfully not kissing, had just walked into GQ. The others took one look at them and turned toward Snitch. Snitch signed loudly and told them the abridged version, basically saying that Itey had left him for Pie.

From the looks of it, Snitch was almost about to start bawling again, especially since Pie had seen Snitch, and had decided it was a perfect time to start making out with Itey. So I decided to speak up.

"Snitch, you don't need this. Let's get outta here." He looked up at me and nodded.

"Um.. Sorry.. Bye guys." Snitch said, holding back his tears.

"Bye"

We walked out the back way, avoiding Itey and Pie's public display. Once we got back to the dorm, Snitch exploded.

"God, I fuckin' HATE Pie! Did you see him? He smirked at me, then started going at the guy who was my boyfriend not three goddamn hours ago! What did I ever do to him? And you'd think Itey would have the decency to stop him! He saw me! I know he did. Am I that bad that he had to do that in front of me the same day he dumped me? Does no one like me anymore?"

"I like you." I said quietly.

He glanced toward me and smiled, "Skitts, you're my best friend. I'm not talking about that kind of like."

"Neither am I."

"Wait... What?"

It was my turn to take a deep breath and sigh.

"Yes.. I like you. I've liked you basically since the day I met you. And I never told you because of Itey. I saw how happy you were with him and I didn't want to be the reason why you broke up."

"Woah...."

"Snitch, think about it. We're best friends. We like the same things. We have so much in common. And plus, how can I not like you? One, you're gorgeous, and two, you're just you, that's all I can say. I like you for you. And I know this is probably too soon to tell you these things but I ha-"

I was cut off when he pressed his lips against mine.

That kiss.. was just amazing. There are no words to describe it. I'd never felt anything like that in a kiss, and I've kissed plenty of guys. It sent shivers down my spine and when we finally broke apart, I had tingles in my lips. After we broke apart, we stood there for a few seconds, just staring at each other, Snitch fingering his lips.

"Wow. We shoulda done that a long time ago." Snitch said at last.

"Woah..."

"Do you want to do it again?"

He didn't even give me a chance to answer, he just grabbed my head and pulled me in. He led me over to the bed and by the time were broke that time, we were a tangled mess of limbs on the bed.

That night was the first of many wonderful times to come.

That was also over a year ago, and we are still going strong. I have never been more happy in my life than I have this past year. And I bet I can say the same for Snitch.

Part of the reason I think we are lasting is that we are perfect for each other. Best friends turned lovers. Cause don't they say, the best couples start out as friends?

I love you Snitch!

1 SPACEBALLS!! Hehe LOVE that movie!

A/N - WEE done! I love this! One of my fav stories I've ever written!

Okies, now that you've read it, give me some feedback! I love reviews, criticism is welcome!

Braids


End file.
